1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to two-bearing reels, and more particularly to a technique of placing a one-way clutch in position for preventing a spool from rotating in a direction to feed out a fishing line.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
In a known two-bearing reel, a ratchet type one-way clutch, for example, is provided for a line takeup handle. This one-way clutch prevents rotation of a spool when torque is applied to the spool in a direction to feed out a fishing line.
The two-bearing reel including a one-way clutch for the handle shaft as noted above is often constructed to include also an output gear for transmitting drive to a level wind mechanism or a drag mechanism mounted on the handle shaft. Consequently, the handle shaft tends to have an extended length for carrying the one-way clutch as well, which results in a large overall construction of the reel.